Salaperäinen huuto
by Zukkini
Summary: Nellien tarina, joka alkoi kuvasta, jossa Roy huusi. Palaute olisi mieluisaa ja suositeltavaa.
1. Salaperäinen huuto

_**Emme omista mitään, paitsi idean. Ehkä...**_

* * *

**LUKU 1: Salaperäinen huuto**  
– RIZAA! Roy huusi eräänä kauniina iltana.  
– Niin? Ei tarvitse huutaa, Riza kääntyi Royn puoleen.  
– Tuota... Miksi kutsuin sinua etunimelläsi?  
Sillä välin oven toisella puolella Ed ja Al kuuntelivat jäykkänä kauhusta.  
– Mi-mikä se oli? pojat änkyttivät yhteen ääneen.  
– Uskallammeko mennä sisään? Ed kysyi epäröiden Alilta.  
– Pakko, isoveli, Al vastasi.  
– HYÖKKÄYKSEEN! pojat huusivat samasta suusta ja koputtivat oveen.  
Roy huokaisi ja käski pojat sisään. Al avasi oven ja kysyi:  
– Onko kaikki hyvin?  
– Miksei olisi, Roy kysyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan.  
– Sepä hyvä, Ed sanoi tekohymy kasvoillaan.  
– Mu-mutta mikä se huuto oli? Al kysyi ujostellen.  
Roy istui tuoliinsa.  
– Ei se ollut mitään, hän sanoi.  
Sitten hän nousi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja käveli Edin luo ja asetti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.  
– Miksi te olette täällä? Roy kysyi enimmäkseen Ediltä.  
Eversti asteli ikkunan luo, kun näki, että Edistä oli tullut punainen kuin paprika.  
– Kyllä nyt sinun pitäisi se tietää! Ed huusi hänelle.  
Sitten ovi lennähti auki ja Armstrong pöllähti sisään kimalteineen päivineen, mutta ilman paitaa.  
_– Voi ei… Miksi HÄN on täällä? _ Roy ajatteli ja toivoi sen olevan pahaa unta.  
– Katsokaa ja ihailkaa! Armstrong huusi ja näytti todella suurta kuvaa.  
– Miksi edes olet täällä?  
– Tulin katsomaan veljeksiä! majuri oli saanut paidan päälle.  
– Mutta et saa tulla toimistooni omin päin! eversti huusi ja ovi aukesi jälleen.  
– PÖÖÖ! Hughes huudahti.  
– _Tänne tulee ihmisiä kuin sieniä sateella_, Roy harmitteli.  
Hughes alkoi heilua typerän näköisesti ja mölisemään.  
_Ja nyt se leikkii apinaa..._  
Heiluva mies meni Alin luo ja ravisteli tämän kättä:

– Uu uu aa, uu aa aa, uu aa uu aa, aa aa!  
– Mitä hän sanoi? Al kysyi.  
– Anteeksi, sanoin, että pidän haarniskoista! Hughes selitti.  
– _Ihme hyypiö_, Ed ajatteli ja näytti hapanta naamaa.  
– Häivy, kiltti~! Roy yritti.  
– En, Hughes sanoi lyhyesti silmälasit välähtäen.  
Roy oli valmis napsauttamaan sormiaan ja Ed valmiina syntetisoimaan jotain.  
– Okei! Heippa! Hughes huusi ovelta.  
– Aah, vihdoin rauha, Roy huokaisi.  
– Eiku hetko...  
– Ehkä teidän pitäisi aloittaa työt? Riza ehdotti.  
Eversti meni istumaan ja selasi papereita.  
– Selvä, hän sanoi hieman tympiintyneenä.  
– Me tästä lähdemme ja otamme majurin mukaamme, Al huikkasi ja lähti Edin ja Armstrongin kanssa harhailemaan jonnekin.


	2. Selittelyä

**LUKU 2: Selittelyä**

Riza oli tullut uteliaammaksi tunti tunnilta. Sillä mitään normaalia asiaa se ei voinut olla, jos hänen nimensä huudetaan aivan yhtäkkiä. Ja vielä kovaan ääneen. Niinpä hän päätti rohkaista mielensä.  
– Mitä asiaa teillä oli? hän kysyi Roylta.  
– Mitä? Milloin? Roy vastasi hänelle, vaikka tiesi täsmälleen mistä Riza puhui. Mutta miten sellaisen voi selittää? Varsinkin, kun sille ei oikeastaan ole mitään syytä.  
– Jospa yrittäisitte muistella, mitä tapahtui ennen kuin kaikki tulivat toimistoonne? Riza tivasi häneltä.  
– Voinko jo lähteä kotiin? Kello on jo kohta kymmenen... Roy yritti vaihtaa aihetta.  
– Heti, kun olette selittäneet, Riza sanoi ja nojasi Royn työpöydän yli. Tällä kertaa Roy toivoi, että joku tulisi häiritsemään. Edwardkin olisi kelvannut. Sitten ovelta kuului yhtäkkiä koputus.  
– _Luojan kiitos! _Roy ajatteli. – Sisään! hän kehotti tulijaa. Riza kääntyi ovelle päin ja manasi hiljaa mielessään.  
– Sori, mutta hanskani jäivät tänne... Ed selitti ja huomasi sitten Rizan ilmeen.  
– Keskeytinkö jotain? hän kysyi tyhmän näköisenä.  
– Et yhtään mitään! Minun pitääkin tästä jo lähteä! Roy huusi ovelta. Riza huokaisi syvään, kun ovi oli sulkeutunut.  
– Enkö todellakaan keskeyttänyt... mitään? Ed varmisti hieman epäröiden.  
– Ei, et keskeyttänyt, Riza sanoi ja käveli itsekin ulos toimistosta.

Seuraavana aamuna Roy ei olisi halunnut lähteä töihin, mutta jos vaihtoehtoina ovat murha ja tiukka kysely, hän valitsi kyselyn. Oli pelottavaa kohdata Riza sen jälkeen, kun hän oli paennut paikalta eilen illalla. Mutta kun Roy pääsi toimistoonsa hän sai yllätyksekseen huomata, että siellä työskenteli kaikki muut, paitsi Riza.  
– Missä luutnantti on? hän kysyi toisilta.  
– Ei minkäänlaista tietoa, Havoc sanoi. Tilanne oli harvinainen, sillä Riza ei koskaan ollut myöhässä. Sen jälkeen ovi avautui ja Riza astui toimistoon.  
– Missä olit? Roy kysyi häneltä.  
– Führerilla oli asiaa, hän vastasi ja käveli paikalleen, että voisi aloittaa työt.  
Koska vaikutti siltä, että Riza ei aikonut kertoa siitä mitään Roy meni itsekin tekemään töitä.

_**Nellie: Tämän kirjoittaminen oli hauskaa. Varsinkin, kun ainakin meidän koulussa on otettu käyttöön Google Drive. Oli hankalaa kirjoittaa, koska Tent häiritsi koko ajan ja ideat oli lopussa**_

_**Tenten: Tällä kertaa Nellie kirjoitti tekstin ja itse vaan kommentoin ja korjailen. Ensi kerralla toisin päin. Kirjoitussessioon kuului olennaisesti nauraminen, koska Nellie kirjoitti vähän väliä kaikkea outoa. XD**_

_**Ai niin. Tälläkään kertaa emme omista muuta, kuin idean. :)**_


	3. Seuraamme Ediä

_**Tarinassa on kohta, joka esiintyi jo edellisessä kappaleessa. Sitä ei ole pakko lukea, mutta siinä tapahtuvat asiat on kuvattu vähän paremmin. Ne kertovat enemmän siitä, mitä hahmot tuntevat sillä hetkellä (tai jotain sinne päin).**_

**LUKU 3: Seuraamme Ediä**

Ed käveli hiljalleen veljensä kanssa hotellille. Tunnelmaa latisti se, että kimallekasa seurasi heitä.  
– Al. Miksi otit hänet mukaan? Ed mumisi hampaidensa välistä.  
– Anteeksi, isoveli. Teimme ainakin palveluksen everstille, Al yritti rauhoittaa Edin mieltä.  
– Vielä pahempi! Ed pimahti.  
– Noh, noh. Ota ihan rauhassa, Edward Elric! Pahuus ei koskaan ole hyvästä! Armstrong leikki äidillistä.  
– HÄIVY! Ed huusi.  
– Tsot, tsot, Armstrong nuhteli Ediä, mutta lähti silti pois. Matkalla Al osti Edille suklaapatukan ja poika rauhoittui.

Illalla, joskus kymmenen korvilla, Ed alkoi pyörimään heidän hotellihuoneessaan.  
– Al, oletko nähnyt hanskojani? Ed kysyi.  
– En. Ehkä unohdit ne jonnekin? Al ehdotti.  
– Voi olla. En kyllä muista mihin ne olisivat voineet jäädä, Ed harmitteli.  
– Ne eivät olleet sinulla, kun annoin sinulle sen suklaapatukan, Al muisteli  
– Eli ne... Voi ei... Ed riuhtaisi oven auki. Hän juoksi ulos ja Al jäi seisomaan yksin huoneeseen.

Edin piti juosta lujaa, sillä eihän sitä tiedä, jos Roy päättäisi lopettaa työt ajoissa. Ed käveli suuren talon ovesta sisään ja suoraan pöydän luo, jonka takana seisoi melkein yhtä lyhyt nainen, kuin Ed oli.  
– Onko eversti Roy Mustang vielä täällä? Hän kysyi naiselta.  
– Pitäisi ainakin olla. Haluatko tavata hänet? nainen sanoi ja hymyili, kuin Ed olisi ollut maailman söpöin koiranpentu.  
– Joo, Ed sanoi ärsyyntyneenä.  
– Onko sinulla lupa? nainen kysyi typerä virne yhä kasvoillaan.  
– Ei, Ed vastasi välinpitämättömästi ja suuntasi Royn toimistoon.

Ovelle päästyään Ed koputti siihen ja meni sisään kuullessaan kutsun.  
– Sori, muuta hanskani jäivät tänne... Ed sanoi pahoittelevasti, kun hän astui sisään. Hän katsoi Rizaan ja huomasi hänen kylmän, vähän vihaisen ilmeen.  
– Keskeytinkö jotain? Ed kysyi kummastuneena. Hän ei varmaan ollut koskaan nähnyt Rizalla tuollaista ilmettä. Ed tunsi vain tuulen vireen, kun Roy juoksi ohi.  
– Et yhtään mitään! Minun pitääkin tästä jo lähteä! Roy huusi ovelta ja paukautti sen kiinni. Riza huokaisi syvään ja Ed kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä oven sijasta.  
– Enkö todellakaan keskeyttänyt... mitään? Ed kysyi Rizalta.  
– Ei, et keskeyttänyt, Riza vastasi väsyneen surullinen kaiku äänessään ja käveli sitten ulos toimistosta. Ed jäi seisomaan keskelle toimistoa ja tuijotti ovea silmiään räpäyttämättä. Jokin oli Edin mielestä hullusti. Ainakin siltä se vaikutti. Ed otti hanskansa käteen ja laahusti takaisin hotellille.

– Saitko hanskasi? Al kysyi, kun Ed tuli takaisin. Ed heilautti kättään, jossa hän piti hanskaparia.  
– Siellä oli meneillään jotain outoa, hän totesi veljelleen.  
– Millaista?  
– En tiedä, mutta tunnelma oli aika kireä ja väreilevä...  
– Väreilevä? Al toisti viimeisen sanan. – Miten tunnelma on väreilevä?  
– Jotenkin jännästi, Ed kohautti olkapäitään ja sanoi alkavansa nukkumaan. Al mietti koko yön, miten tunnelma on väreilevä.

Aikaisin aamulla Ed oli lähdössä Alin kanssa kävelylle, kun hotellin kassaa hoitava mies viittoi heidät luokseen. Hän ojensi Edille puhelimen. Hetken aikaa kuunneltuaan Ed sanoi puhelimeen ettei se haittaisi mitään. Sen jälkeen hän antoi puhelimen miehelle.  
– Mitä nyt Ed? Al kysyi häneltä.  
– Winry on tulossa, Ed vastasi Alillle ja meni ulos.

_**Nellie: Siitä tuli vähän pitempi, kuin oli tarkoitus, mutta ei kai se haittaa. Kappaleitakin tuli aika paljon. Tent ei käsittänyt, että miksi pitäisi kirjoittaa uudestaan se kohta, jossa Ed hakee hanskansa, joten jouduin kirjoittamaan sen itse. Tent se kuuluu juoneen, käsitätkö? Eli kiitos, jos jaksatte heittää palautteella. On aina yhtä mukava saada jotain naamaansa. xD**_

_**Tent: Noh, noh, ei saa kiusata pikku Tenttiä! No tää meni taas siihen, et Nelli kirjotti ja mä palloilin omalta koneelta valittamaan milloin mistäkin. Mutta sen verran voin sanoa vaikuttaneeni (siis valittaneeni) tarinaan, että Winry tulee mukaan. Ja heittäkää palautteita mielin määrin! Mä oon sitte piilossa.**_


	4. Winry saapuu

**LUKU 4: Winry saapuu**

Winry astui ulos junasta. Hän etsi tuttuja kasvoja ihmispaljouden keskeltä. Kun ketään ei näyttänyt olevan vastassa, tyttö lähti pääovien suuntaan. Samoihin aikoihin Ed, Al ja Riza yrittivät tunkeutua edes johonkin suuntaan. Winry kipaisi heti heidän luokseen.

– Missä oikein viivyit? Winry kivahti Edin korvaan.  
– Älä itse huuda suoraan korvaan! poika räyhäsi takaisin.  
– Miksi muuten päätit tulla? Eihän Edillä ole käsi tai jalka rikki, Al kysyi.

Ed näytti synkältä ja Winry katsoi poispäin. Ilmapiiri oli varsin vaivaantunut, kunnes Riza katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

– Minun pitää palata töihin. Voin viedä teidät hotellille, niin voitte keskustella nuorten kesken.  
– _Miksi edes tulit mukaan? Ja oletko itse sitten vanha mummo? _Ed mutisi mielessään.

– Pysy nyt paikallasi! Winry yritti saada Edin pysymän paikoillaan.  
– Mistä lähtien olet ollut näin hankala, kun yritän huoltaa kättäsi?  
– Ja miksi et kertonut, että kätesi on rikki? Al kysyi uhkaavan auran kera.  
– Okei, okei. Sori nyt. On ollut kiirettä ja eversti huutelee kovaäänisesti ja sitä rataa, Ed osoitti sanansa molemmille.  
Selitys ei kuitenkaan tuntunut auttavan. Ed huokaisi syvään ja nojasi vapaaseen käteensä.

Seuraavana päivänä - kun kaikki olivat paremmalla päällä - aamiaisella Winry tuli Edin luokse virne kasvoillaan.  
– Mikäs neitiä nyt virnuiluttaa? Ed mumisi suu täynnä leipää.  
– Mennään tänään kaupungille shoppailemaan! Winry kajautti heittäen kädet ilmaan.  
– Miksi? kysyi Al, joka nökötti yksinäisenä Ediä vastapäätä.  
– Jos ostatte minulle kaiken, mitä haluan, teidän ei tarvitse maksaa huoltoa, Winry istuutui Alin viereen.  
– Kysytään Riza mukaan! hän lisäsi innoissaan.  
– Jos hän edes saa vapaata.  
Winry kipaisi heti etsimään luutnanttia. Ed ja Al huokaisivat pitkään ja syvään.

Kun Roy kuuli Rizan vapaapäivä-suunnitelmasta, hän vain kääntyi tuolissaan ja myöntyi. Kyllä hän päivän ilman henkivartijaa (jolle oli selityksen velkaa) pärjäisi.

Ed tömisteli Winryn ja kohteliaasti nyökyttelevän Rizan perässä. Al yritti piristää häntä juttelemalla mukavia.  
– Hei, Ed... Winry sanoi yhtäkkiä.  
– Niin? Ed mumisi.  
– Mitä mieltä olet everstistä? Winry kysyi pelottava virne kasvoillaan ja Riza valahti kalpeaksi.  
– Mi-mi-millä ta-tavalla? Ed änkytti.  
– Kyllä sinä ymmärrät, Winry hihitti. Riza ei olisi halunnut kuulla tätä keskustelua.  
– E-en tietenkään! Mitä oikein ajattelet? Ed toheloi.  
– Entä sinä? Winry kysyi Alilta. Tuli kiusallinen hiljaisuus, kun Al meni sanattomaksi.  
– O-olen vasta 15… Al sopersi hiljaa.  
– Jaa… Winry totesi. – Entäs sitten sinä? hän kysyi viimeiseltä ehdokkaalta.  
– Minä…

_**Tent: Jäiks se siihen?**_  
_**Nellie: Joo.**_  
_**Tent: Tuleeko tästä sitä sittekin?**_  
_**Nellie: Toivon mukaan pystyn kiertämään sen…**_  
_**Tent: Senkin! Mulle ei pelkkä yaoihin viittailu riitä!**_  
_**Nellie: Hyst! Älä huuda… Mut… Jos todella haluut jotain niin saat leikkiä Führerilla…**_  
_**Tent: En. Se on pelottava ja …-tyyppi.**_  
_**Nellie: … No saanko mä leikkiä sillä?**_  
_**Tent: Ole hyvä. Älä sitte mee liiallisuuksiin.**_  
_**Nellie: Ei, en todellakaan! En haluu, et jollekulle käy köpelösti…**_  
_**Tent: Oookeeii… Hyvä! :D**_

_**Nellie: Eli Führerista sen verran ettei se oo Bradley, eikä Grumman... Se on joku random ruskee hiuksinen tyyppi, jolla on samanlaiset lasit kuin Grummanilla. **_  
_**Tentin takia tähän tulee korkeampi ikäraja… Tai no… Kyllä mullakin on siinä jotain tekemistä… **_

_**Tent: **__**Siis häh? Miks ihmeessä? Se on kokonaan sun syytä! Mä en tee yhtään mitään! Ja mä en kyllä ymmärrä, mitä sä meinaat Führerilla oikein tehä… Mutta tällä kertaa tarina olin mun käsialaa ja mä oon iloinen, kun sain luvan tehdä Winrystä hullun yaoi-fanin! See U in next chapter!**_


	5. Asiat mutkistuvat

_**Lukeminen omalla vastuulla. Sisältää ällöttävyyksiä.**_

**LUKU 5: Asiat mutkistuvat**

– _Miksi hän halusi juuri nyt vapaata, kun töissäkin olisi kiireitä. Tosin, eihän minun olisi tarvinnut antaa hänelle vapaata, mutta..._ Roy ajatteli vähän sen jälkeen, kun Riza oli poistunut toimistosta. Hän ei ehtinyt kauaakaan tuijotella ikkunasta ulos, kun puheli soi.  
– Mustang puhelimessa, hän vastasi puhelimeen. Puhelimesta kuului hiljaista ääntä.  
– Taas? Ei kai auta muu kuin tulla, hän huokaisi ja nousi ylös tuolistaan.  
– Lähdetään, hän sanoi toisille ja he lähtivät yhdessä rikospaikalle.

Kun he saapuivat rikospaikalle, he näkivät pelkkää verta. Sitä oli ympäri seiniä. Kuten kaikissa aikaisemmissakin tapauksissa.  
– Samanlainen kuin edellisillä kerroilla? Roy kysyi Hughesilta.  
– Jep. Tahti vain kiristyy entisestään, Hughes huokaisi syvään.  
Noin kolme kuukautta sitten, joku oli alkanut repiä naisia hengiltä. Kirjaimellisesti. Naiset eivät ilmeisesti ole olleet tajuissaan, koska kukaan ei ole koskaan kuullut mitään.  
Rikospaikka näytti karmealta. Siellä ei voinut kävellä tahraamatta kengänpohjiaan. Se murhissa oli myös kamalaa, että jokaiselta uhrilta puuttui silmät, sormet ja kieli. Ainakaan niitä ei löydetty kasasta, joka oli joskus ollut ihminen.  
– Kuinka kauan se on ollut täällä? Roy tiedusteli.  
– Siitä keskiyöstä kai, Hughes vastasi ja meni pörräämään kasan ympärille.  
– _On kai turha mennä itse sotkemaan itsensä_, Roy ajatteli ja lähti tutkimaan ympäristöä pysyen kaukana ruumiista.

– Minä... Riza aloitti, mutta oli aika sekavassa tilassa. Häneltä ei ennen oltu kysytty tuollaista. Eikä varsinkaan sen jälkeen, kun samaa on kysytty kahdelta pojalta.  
– En nyt oikein ymmärrä, hän sai sanottua.  
– _Olisi pitänyt jäädä töihin_, Riza toivoi hiljaa ja odotti, että joku sanoisi jotain. Ed ja Al näyttivät olevan yhtä pihalla kuin hänkin.  
– Älä nyt. Kyllä _sinun_ pitäisi ymmärtää! Winry valitti korvia vihlovaan sävyyn.  
– Olette oikeita ilonpilaajia! hän huudahti luoden vihaisen silmäyksen veljeksiin ja suuntasi reippaat askeleet hotellille päin. Ed ja Al katsoivat toisiaan, sanoivat pikaiset heipat Rizalle ja juoksivat Winryn perään. Rizalta pääsi helpotuksen huokaus ja lähti sitten kotiinsa päin, mutta näki Royn harhailevan kadulla.

Roy oli nähnyt maassa vanan, joka koostui veri tipoista. Hän oli lähtenyt seuraamaan vanaa, jos vaikka löytäisi jotain. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli ääntä takaansa.  
– Mitä teette? ääni sanoi.  
– Miltä se näyttää? Roy kysyi Rizalta jolle ääni kuului.  
– Toivottavasti ette tapa aikaa, sillä töitäkin pitäisi tehdä, Riza sanoi kädet puuskassa.  
– Minä teen töitä. Seuraan tuota vanaa, Roy sanoin ja osoitti maata. Riza katsoi maahan ja näytti siltä, ettei hän olisi uskonut.  
– Sitten ei kai haittaa, jos tulen mukaan, Riza totesi.  
– Sinulla on vapaapäivä. Mikset vain mene kotiin? Roy valitti ja yritti kuulostaa väsyneeltä.  
– Kiellätte minulta työnteon?  
– En nyt sentään, hän sanoi ja jatkoi matkaa. Riza seurasi perässä.

Kun he olivat kävelleet ainakin 500 m eli puoli kilometriä, kun he tulivat isolle veräjälle.  
– En ole nähnyt tuota ennen... Roy sanoi, verijäljet jatkuivat veräjän toiselle puolelle.  
– En minäkään, mutta menemmekö sisään? Riza kysyi epäröiden. Roy mietti hetken aikaa.  
– Ei. Kerrotaan muille ja pistetään heidät tekemään kaikki työt, hän vastasi.  
– Selvä...  
– Suostuitko ihan oikeasti?  
– Ainakin teillä on sitten aikaa tehdä paperitöitä, Riza sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin.

_**Nellie: Huh. Vihdoinkin. Joku paha henki lensi oikeasti ulos sisältäni. Voi taas hengittää kunnolla. Pistän varmaan joulukalenterin ekan luukunkin kun Tent niin kovasti haluaa.**_

_**Tent: Ja taas mä vain palloilin, koska Nelli halus tarinan omiin käsiin, joten sai sen mitä halus. Ja pidäkin kiirettä sen joulukalenterin kanssa, nyt on jo eka päivä! Eli kiitoksia, jos luit ja kommentit (en viitti sanoa, että ne olis pakollisia) on todella tervetulleita!**_


	6. Lehtiartikkeli

**LUKU 6: Lehtiartikkeli**

– Ne pihvit! Unohdit ne pihvit! Ed huusi Alille, jonka tehtävä oli ollut käydä kaupassa.  
– Eihän nyt kaikkea voi muistaa, Al sanoi hiljaa. Ed oli kokonaan punainen paitaa ja housuja lukuun ottamatta.  
– Pitääkö tässä vegaaniksi alkaa? Ed kysyi ja alkoi syödä ihanan pehmeää sämpylää.  
– Voin käydä hakemassa, Al ehdotti ja kääntyi ovelle päin.  
– Ei tarvitse, Ed virnisti ja heilautti kättään 'hällä väliä'-tyyliin.  
– Okei, Al rauhoittui ja istui alas. Seurasi hiljaisuus, kun Ed mussutti sämpylöitä ja Al tuijotti lattiaa. Raollaan olevasta ikkunasta kuului naisten jutustelua, autojen hurinaa ja lintujen laulua. Oli oikein kaunis ja rauhallinen päivä. He eivät ole nähneet Winryä eilisen kiukustumisensa jälkeen. Hän oli ehtinyt lukittautua huoneeseensa ennen kuin he olivat saaneet hänet kiinni.  
– Et tuonut päivän lehteäkään, Ed vilkaisi vihaisesti Aliin tajuttuaan sen. Jos Alilla olisi kasvot, hän olisi valahtanut kalpeaksi.  
– Ha-haen sen heti! Al huusi ja juoksi hotellin vastaanottoon.

Al palasi hotellihuoneeseen ja heitti lehden Edille. Hän mutisi jotain kiitoksen tapaista ja alkoi lukea sitä.  
– Taas uusi murha... Ed sanoi. Al nyökkäsi.  
– Näin sen.  
– Ai sen murhan?  
– Ei. Vaan sen artikkelin. Olen kulkenut perässäsi ja jos olisin nähnyt sen, olisit sinäkin nähnyt sen, Al selitti, kuin Ed kysymys olisi ollut maailman tyhmin. Ed jatkoi jutun lukemista.  
– Oletko kuullut jostain vanhasta veräjästä? hän kysyi hetken päästä.  
– Ai täällä? Kaupungissa? En, Al vastasi sekavasti.  
– Sen toisella puolella on joku teollisuusalue. Siellä olevasta talosta löydettiin leirintäpaikka, murhaaja on ehkä asustanut siellä.  
– Mutta..?  
– Karannut, Ed sanoi ja masentuneisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Hän alkoi miettiä käsi poskella eri asioita. Jos hän halusi selvittää jotain, hän tarvitsisi lisätietoja jutusta.  
– En ymmärrä mitä järkeä tuossa on? Tappaa viattomia naisparkoja? Al alkoi kyseenalaistaa elämää.  
– Entä jos seuraava on joku tuttumme? Winry...  
– SUU KIINNI! Ed karjaisi.  
– Joudumme käväisemään everstin toimistolla. Hän voi ehkä antaa joitakin tietoja.  
– Lähdemmekö nyt heti?  
– Joo.

– Muuten...  
– Niin?  
– Voisitteko _vihdoin_ kertoa mikä se teidän huutonne oli?  
– En, minulla on kiire.  
– Minkä asian suhteen?  
– Paperitöiden.  
– Ja milloin ne ovat teitä kiinnostaneet?  
– Hyss! Tässä on jännittävä kohta menossa!  
– Ne eivät ole mitään trilleri-kirjan sivuja!

Rizan ja Royn kinastelu oli yltynyt jo aika kovaääniseksi. Roy tuntui ärsyttävän tahallaan, vaikkakin hän vain yritti vältellä vastaamista. Rizalla nyt muuten vain taisi olla pää kipeä.  
– Voisitteko millään? Riza kysyi ja käveli Royn ja papereiden väliin. Juuri kun hän oli alkamassa sanomaan jotain, ovelta kuului koputus.  
– _Olisi aikamoinen sattuma, jos se on Ed_, he ajattelivat yhteen "ääneen".  
– Tupahan! Roy huusi ja Riza vilkaisi häneen oudosti.  
– Tupahan? Ed kysyi, kun hän oli päässyt ovesta sisään.  
– Niin, tupahan. Ihan tavallinen sana, Roy vastasi, että se kuulosti siltä, että hän sanoisi aina niin.  
– Onko aikaa? Ed kysyi, kun muisti miksi oli tullut tähän Rizan johtamaan lastentarhaan.  
– Ei, everstillä on jännittävä kohta töissään, Riza vastasi ja katsoi Roihin.  
– Jep. Yhtä jännittävää, kuin ruohon kasvaminen. Ne ovat myös itsestäänselvyyksiä, ruoho kasvaa ja on töitä… Roy luennoi, mutta lopetti, kun Ed näytti tylsistyneeltä ja Riza vihaiselta.  
– Mitä asiaa? hän palasi Edin asiaan.  
– Tahdon tutkia niitä murhia, Ed vastasi yksitoikkoisesti.  
– Kestääkö _pieni_ pääsi sellaista?  
– Minähän en ole PIENI!


	7. Etsimme tietoja

**LUKU 7: Etsimme tietoja**

– Täällä pitäisi olla kaikki tiedot tapauksista, Roy sanoi Edille, kun he saapuivat varastoon, joka oli täynnä papereita.  
– Jos joku kysyy, miten pääsit tänne, älä sano, että se olin minä. Sillä korkeampi arvoiset eivät arvosta sitä, että tänne päästetään pieniä lapsia, hän sanoi vielä ja lähti.  
– Minä en ole pieni lapsi... Ed mutisi ja alkoi lukea papereita.  
Tuntien lukemisen jälkeen hänelle alkoi tulla nälkä. Hän nousi ylös, mutta kun hän kääntyi ovelle päin, hän näki kuvia tapauksista. Ei ollut ihmekään, että hän ei ollut nähnyt niitä aiemmin, eipä siinä varaston sisustusta tarvitse sen enempää tutkia.  
– Siinä meni se ruokahalu... Ed mutisi ja käveli ulos varastosta. Pieni liikunta olisi tuntien istumisen jälkeen vain hyväksi.  
Kun hän oli päässyt ulos, hän miltein törmäsi Führeriin.  
– A-anteeksi, herra! Ed sopersi ja vääntäytyi tervehdykseen. Führerin katse oli murhaava.  
– Miten sinä pääsit tuonne? hän kysyi ja osoitti Edin selän takana olevaa varaston ovea.  
– Yksi kiltti mies päästi sisään, Ed sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa viattomalta. Häntä ällötti, koska sanoi Royta kiltiksi mieheksi.  
– Kuka? Führer kysyi vihaisesti.  
– En tuntenut, Ed vastasi. – Kysyin vain, että pääsisinkö sinne.  
– Jaaha... Miltä hän näytti? Führer yritti vielä.  
– En muista, mutta minun pitäisi mennä nyt... Ed sanoi.  
– No mene sitten. Mutta jos näen sinut vielä täällä... Siitä ei hyvä seuraa.  
– S-selvä! Ed sanoi nopeasti ja häipyi paikalta. Tänään ei tainnut olla Führerin paras päivä.

– No? Riza kysyi ärsyyntyneenä Roylta ja nojasi vasemmalla kädellään hänen työpöytäänsä.  
– Mitä? Roy sanoi hämmentyneenä.  
– Meiltä jäi asiat kesken, kun Edward tuli, Riza vastasi ja käveli Royta kohti.  
– Kuule, emmekö voi vain unohtaa sitä? Roy pyysi Rizalta toivoen armoa.  
– Miksi ette vain voi kertoa sitä? Riza kysyi ja tuijotti Royta syvälle silmiin, ihan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt päästä tämän aivoihin etsimään kaikki tiedot. Roy huokaisi syvään. Hän ei halunnut kertoa. Hän kyllä muisti nyt, mutta että hän kertoisi... Ei tule onnistumaan.  
– Jatka töitäsi luutnantti ja anna asian olla, Roy tokaisi lopulta.  
– Hyvä on. Mutta tulette kuulemaan tästä asiasta vielä, Riza sanoi ja meni työpöytänsä ääreen tekemään töitä. Juuri kun Roy oli sanomassa jotain, ovi avautui.  
– Löytyikö mitään? hän kysyi Ediltä, joka aina tuli joko ikävään tai sopivaan aikaan.  
– Ei. Mutta olisi yksi kysymys, Ed sanoi ja paukautti oven kiinni.  
– Minkälainen? Roy uteli.  
– Miksi Führer ei halua päästää minua sinne varastoon? Ed pamautti kysymyksensä pöytään.  
– Ehkä hän vain haluaa, ettei sinulle jää traumoja? Roy ehdotti.  
– Tuo ei ainakaan ole totta, Riza sanoi yhtäkkiä omalta pöydältään katsoen koko ajan papereihinsa.  
– Kuinka niin, luutnantti? Roy kysyi, mutta Riza pysyi hiljaa.  
– No ei sitten... Roy mutisi itsekseen.  
– Onko sinulla jokin näkemys asiaan?  
– Eipä oikeastaan. Tai on minulla jonkinlainen ajatus, mutta en sano vielä mitään, Ed kertoi Roylle.  
– Kai kerrot joku päivä? Roy varmisti. Ed nyökkäsi ja huiskautti kättään. Sen jälkeen hän käveli ovesta ulos.  
– Mitäköhän hän tarkoitti, Roy huokaisi.  
– En tiedä, Riza sanoi aina vain jatkaen paperien kirjoittamista.  
– Mitä sinä tarkoitit? Roy kysyi Rizalta ja tuijotti hänen selkäänsä.  
– En mitään, Riza vastasi hiljaa.

Jahka Ed pääsi ulos, hän hämmästyi, kun näki Winryn Alin seurassa.  
– Mistä sinä hänet löysit? hän kysyi Alilta.  
– En löytänyt häntä. Winry käveli itse luokseni, Al sanoi.  
– Miksi muuten tulit ulos? Ed ihmetteli.  
– Huvikseni, Al vastasi.  
– Hei, Winry keskeytti. – Mentäisiinkö syömään?  
– Hyvä idea. Minulla onkin nälkä, Ed hymyili hänelle ja sai Winrynkin hymyilemään.  
– Minä päätän paikan! Winry huusi ja lähti kävelemään nopeasti eteenpäin.  
– Nyt kuulosta jo tutummalta, Ed nauroi ja lähti Winryn perään.

**Nellie: Muistilappu itselle: Älä kirjoita, kun kello on ylittänyt keskiyön. Silloin musta tulee outo... Jotenki... Ehkä Tent voi selittää.**  
**Ja toinen haittapuoli on se, että silmät kärsii...**  
**Viimeisin kappale oli jotain 20. päivä joulukuuta ja nyt on...21. helmikuuta?**  
**Kiva väli...**

**Tent: Ja Nellie käski mun lukea tää... Ja koska se ei osaa lisätä pisteitä U:n päälle, mä korjailin niitä... *****evil laugh* Se on siis SeeU ja USee in the next chapter! ****(Vocaloid-fanit ymmärtää.)**


End file.
